So what now?
by Tohappyformyowngood
Summary: Kim and Jack get in a fight. What does Brad do to Kim? What does Jack do about it? Does Jack ever tell Kim his feelings?
1. The Fight

**This is my first story so be nice please. I know I'm not that good of a writer, but I got an idea and just had to share. Enough of this here's the story.**

* * *

**Jack's POV**

School just ended and I'm walking to my locker. I walk past Kim's locker seeing her flirt with _Brad_. Man I hate Brad. He's always flirting with _my_ Kim. I admit I have a crush on Kim. I have since the first day I meet her. She's just so beautiful, smart, funny, and I love the way she can't dance but thinks she can.

I make it pass Kim and speed walk to my locker. I put some books in my backpack and grab my duffel bag. All of a sudden I hear Kim.

**Kim's POV**

I had just walked to my locker and saw Brad standing there. "Hi Brad" I said as nice as possible. "Hey Kim um… I wanted to ask you... do you want to go on a date with me?" Brad said nervously. "Brad I'd love to" I said while smiling a huge smile. "Great, pick you up at 7 then we can have dinner and maybe go see a movie?" He said a little unsure. "Sounds great see you then." I said. I closed my locker, gave him a light peck on the check and headed towards Jack so we could walk to the dojo together.

"Hi Jack, ready to go?" I said still very happy "Someone's happy. Did Brad ask you on a date?" Jack said harshly. "Yes. What's it to you?" I said a little more defensive than I wanted to. "Well your always drooling over him so..." He trailed off look at me like I did something to him. "I so do not drool over, him I don't know where you got that from!" I said now angry. "Why do you even like him anyways?" Jack said slamming him locker door shut. "Why do you care?" I almost yelled. Jack didn't say a word and just started walking away.


	2. The Date

**Okay so here is chapter 2. Just like I promised, 'cause I'm a lady of my word… sometimes. Anyway here you go.**

* * *

**Kim's POV**

What was that all about? Jack is so weird sometimes. Well know I'm walking home it's about 3 o'clock, so I have 5 hours to get ready for my date. I'm skipping karate today so I have more time.

I get home at about 3:30. "Hello Kimberly. Okay so I'm leaving in 5 minutes to go to China for a meeting. I'll be gone for 2 weeks. You can have sleepovers, but no parties!" my mother says. Ever since the divorce she travels a lot. I guess to keep her mind off it. "Okay mom" I say in a less than happy tone. "Oh and sweetheart I gave a key to your friends Jack and Grace incase anything happens." She said grabbing her car keys. "Kay mom. Love you." I say heading for the stairs. "Love you too. Bye Kimberly." And with that she was out the door.

I ran up to my room and jumped in the shower. When I got out I raped my towel around me and put on a pink dress (like the one I wore for Ricky Weaver) and some pink high heels. I applied a little make up and looked at my self in the mirror. I looked really good even if I do say so myself. Just then I heard a knock at the door.

I looked at the clock and it read 6:58. I ran down stairs and slowed down when I got to the door. I opened the door. "Hello Brad" I greeted him with a big smile. "Hi Kim. You look beautiful! Ready to go?" He said looking like he just saw a supermodel or something. "I'm ready just let me grab my purse and phone." I said over my shoulder while grabbing my bag. I turn around to see Brad smiling that million-dollar smile of his. "Okay let's go" I say walking out the door, locking it behind me. "Where are your parents?" he asked. "My parents are divorced. I live with my mom, who is out of town for 2 weeks. Why do you ask?" I say a little caught of guard. "No reason!" Brad says smirking. I shake it off and ask him "Where are we going to eat?" "Some where. It's a surprise!" he says smiling again. "Okay?" I say a little unsure. I get in the car a he starts to drive.

After what seems like 30 minutes Brad pulls over. "Here we are!" He says getting out the car. "Where?" I say as he opens my door. "Come help me with something" he says pulling me in to the back seat. "Sit down" Brad says in a commanding tone. "Okay" and with that I sit in the back. Brad locked the car doors and sat a little closer. "So Kim. Are you ready?" He said softly. "R-ready f-for w-w-what?" I say slowly. "You'll see!" He said and with that he started kissing me. I tried to push him off but he was too strong. He laid me down and raped me in the backseat!

When Brad was done he put his clothes back on and pushed me out the car. "You are a little hoe Kim! You asked for that! Your nothing but a little blond BITCH!" he said while throwing me my dress and shoes and speeding away. I sat there for a minute thinking about what happened. Then I put on my clothes and shoes and started walking. I walked for 15 minutes and saw the mall. I decided to take a short cut through the mall because my house was on the other side. As I walked for about 2 minutes then bumped into someone.

**Jack's POV**

It was about 8 o'clock and I was walking in the mall. I wasn't looking and someone bumped into me. I turned around to see a girl in a dirty pink dress with blond hair. Then it hit me "Kim?" I say a little confused and shocked. "Jack!" she says and hugged me tightly. She started to cry. "Kim, what happened?" I say helping her sit on a bench her arms still around me. Kim starts to cry harder and shook her head no. "You want to go home?" I whisper softly in Kim's ear remembering her mom gave me the key to the house. She nodded her head yes. I stand up and pick her up bridal style. Kim wraps her arms around my neck and snuggles into my chest. I carried her to her house and put her down at the door. "Thank you. Jack will you stay with me?" I hear Kim mumble while still holding on to me. "No problem" I say still worried about her.

* * *

**Will Kim tell Jack what happened? What will Jack do to Brad? Find out. Thanks for reading. Bye. **

**Wishing you choas, panic, and disorder,**

**Tohappyformyowngood!**


	3. Jack finds out

**Okay so here is chapter 3. I hope you guys like it. Here you go. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Jack's POV**

Kim looked really sad and hurt. When we got inside I closed the door behind us. I turned around she completely broke down crying. She was shaking on the ground. I was really freaked out but didn't let her know it. Instead I just got down on my knees and hugged her. I whispered to her "Kim it's ok. I got you. Nothing's going to happen while I'm here." Kim looked up at me eyes full of tears and said "Thank you Jack. I need you here. Thanks for staying." And gave me a weak smile. I looked down at Kim, she was still crying just silently now.

After sitting on the floor hugging Kim for about 10 minutes, I finally said something. "Kim?" I said waiting for her to answer, making sure she was not asleep. "Hmm?" she mumbled in to my shirt. "Do you want to talk about it?" I said softly. She pulled away and looked as if she was thinking. "Ok, I'll tell you" she said looking unsure. "But make me three promises" Kim said looking me in the eyes. "Ok?" I said not completely sure yet. "One: you will let me finish. No interruptions at all." "I promise." I said walking her to the sofa. "Two: you will not leave and/or yell at all." She said with a serious look. "Ok" I said thinking why would I yell. "Three: you won't tell anyone unless I give you permission. Ok?" She said finally sitting next to me. "Ok I promise." And with that she told me everything.

When she was done all I could do was sit there. Shocked, angry, frustrated, but mostly sad and worried about Kim. She looked so hurt. She was crying again. I held out my arms for a hug and she fell into them. "Please don't tell. He'll hurt me if you do. I just know it." She sobbed. "Kim" I said in a quiet tone. "I'll never let him touch, let along hurt you again." I said very sure 'cause I was. "You mean way too much to me for me to let that happen to you." She looked at me "Really?" Kim asked a little more to her self than me. "Really Kim. You're the one I love and I will get that little sleaze bag Brad and give him a beating he'll nev-" I was cut off by Kim kissing me. "I love you too" She said and kissed me again. We watched movies until we fell asleep right there in each other's arms.

* * *

**Man that's one messed up night. The next chapter will be up soon… hopefully. Anyway Review! I haven't got one yet and I could the positive reinforcement. Big word for a 12 year old but I'm smart sooo… Again review, pm me any questions, and visit my profile. (I think you'll like it. It's funny.) Bye.**

**Wishing you choas, panic, and disorder,**

**Tohappyformyowngood!**


	4. Waking up

**Sorry for the wait school and all. Anyway, thank you guys so much! I didn't check my email and when I did it was flooded with all these amazing comments. Again Thank you all you're so nice to me thank you. In honor of my awesome fans here is your story.**

* * *

**Jack's POV (He's thinking with his eyes closed)**

Whoa! I can't believe what happened to Kim. Kim _my_ Kim, Brad hurt _my_ Kim. Brad's was going to pay for what he did to Kim. He's not going to be as lucky as Ricky was. No Ricky didn't hurt Kim, Brad did! That's why that ugly little excuse for a guy is going to regret what he did for the rest of his sorry little life. Man I really, really HATE Br-

Just then I felt something move. My eyes shot open and what do I see: Kim lying down right in front of me with her head buried in my chest and my arms around her. She still has on that dirty pink dress form last night and has tearstains on her checks from where she was crying. Then I notice Kim looked like she was having a bad dream. I didn't even have to wonder what it was about I already knew it was about what happened last night. I had to wake her up. "Kim" I whispered. Nothing. "Kim" I said taping her. This time her eyes opened quickly. She looked around a little, trying to see where she was I guess. Finally Kim looked at me with relived at who she saw. "Who did you think I was?" I said playfully. "Why'd you wake me up?" she said closing her eyes and snuggling into my chest. I was still a little stunned by that but I said "Well Kim um, you looked like you were having a bad dream, so I, uh, woke you up." "I did now? Well now I'm all better so go back to sleep it's 6:31 in the morning on a Saturday." Kim said with out even opening her eyes. I raised my head to look at the clock behind her and sure enough it read 6:31 am. "Whoa, your good Kim!" I said before hugging her closer to me and closing my eyes. "I know" was the last thing Kim said before she and I both fell asleep again.

**5 hours later still Jack's POV**

I woke up thinking Kim would be in my arms. I opened my eyes and she was nowhere to be found. I sat up and heard the shower. Kim must be in the shower. I got up and stretched. Maybe I'll make breakfast for us. I went down stairs to find pancakes and bacon on the table. Kim must have made breakfast. I sat down and started to eat. I ate four pancakes and three strips of bacon. Man I love pancakes and Kim knew that too. I heard footsteps coming from the stairs and knew it was Kim. "Good morning Jack. Did you like breakfast?" Kim said turning the corner and going into the kitchen to wash dishes. "Good morning to you too, Kimmy. And breakfast was declivous, thank you for cooking." I said putting my plate in the sink. She doesn't look that good. "Are you okay Kim? Do you feel any better?" I said with worried eyes. (A/N: The 'Incident' happened the night before) "No." she said as she started to cry. "Kim it'll be okay. I'm here. Brad will never touch you again." I said hugging her and walking her to the couch. "Promise?" she said so quiet I though I imagined it, until she looked up at me. "I promise." I said sitting down and hugging her. Soon Kim started to fall asleep. Instead of getting up, all I did was put my head on top of hers until we both fell asleep.

* * *

**Awww, that's so cute. Sorry again. Bye everyone!**

**Wishing you choas, panic, and disorder,**

**Tohappyformyowngood!**


	5. Very Important Question

**Hey people!**

**I know I haven't updated in like 3 months and that's cause I ended the story. Now I know some of you think I should continue but I like the way it ended.**

**I going to tell a story, so now whould be the time to g****rab your popcorn, candy, soda, snugle into your blanket, and make sure you go to the restroom first. Okay all good? Great!**

**~~~~SHORT STORY TIME~~~~**

**See now it's close to the end of the school year so I have all this free time! Well I started thinking **_**"Tohappyformyowngood, you have all this time on your hands, why don't you continue your story? Remember all the good reviews you got! You should do it!" **_**And then I asked my friends at school and on fanfiction: ArtemisandOrion, little-fox25, and DramaQueen1649, should I continue my story and they said: ArtemisandOrion~ **_**"Tohappyformyowngood, you are a good writer and that was an awesome story! I told you not to end it but NOOO! **__**No one ever listens to ArtemisandOrion! Noo! That's bad! But ya do your story before I kick your ass for not continuing sooner!" **_**Now to most people that would sound harsh but for ArtemisandOrion that's encouraging!**

**little-fox25~ **_**"Ha! I told you! I told you! I told yooou! I told you, you would end up continuing the story! Ya I think you should continue it now where's ArtemisandOrion she owes me 10 bucks!" **_**little-fox25 is kind of like ArtemisandOrion and for those of you that are wondering, yes they did bet on it.**

**DramaQueen1649~ **_**"Aw! Tohappyformyowngood, I knew you would continue it! Yes you should continue your story!" **_**Yes I know a real sweetheart this one. Don't underestimate her though. She'll kick your ass if she has to. Oh who am I kidding if we had to we'd kick, flip, and throw your ass across the room. Yeah, we take karate. All of us have Blue Belts! Anyway the big point of this story is that I want to know:**

**My dear fans, Should I continue my story?**

**Tell me in comments or PM me.**

**Wishing you chaos, panic, and disorder**

**Tohappyformyowngood!**


	6. Jack saw what?

**Okay! So, I will be continuing this story because of all the awesome reviews I got. Here is your chapter!**

**Disclaimer: **

**Jim O'Doherty: Say it!**

**Me: No! I refuse!**

**Jim O'Doherty: TOHAPPYFORMYOWNGOOD! SAY IT!**

**Me: NEVER!**

**Jim O'Doherty: SAY IT OR ELSE!**

**Me: OR ELSE WHAT?! YOU GOT NOTHING ON ME, JIM!**

**Jim O'Doherty: Or else I'll cancel Kickin' It!**

**Me: *****Looking Smug***** You wouldn't dare! You can't afford to!**

**Jim O'Doherty: Try me!**

**Me: *****Gasps***** It's like two weeks before the new season! You wouldn't!**

**Jim O'Doherty: You want to find out?**

**Me: *****Sigh* Fine! I give up! I, Tohappyformyowngood, do not, nor will I ever, own the show Kickin' It or it's charters. All rights go to Jim O'Doherty; who BTWs is making me do this! You killed my happiness and spirit! Happy now Jim?!**

**(A/N: For those of you who don't know who Jim O'Doherty is, he is the creator of Kickin' It.)**

* * *

**Kim's POV**

I wake up for the second time today and once again I'm cuddled up with Jack. Only this time we're on the couch. I slowly try to get up but Jack has a strong grip on me. I pull and push but can't get out of his grip and it's starting to scare me! Not that I think Jack is going to do anything to me it's just it reminds me so much of Brad and how I couldn't fight him off. As I think about Brad I start to cry a little and fight more and more to get out of Jack's grip. Me pushing and pulling goes on for about 3 minutes until Jack starts to wake up.

**Jack's POV**

I was sleeping peacefully until I felt something pushing on my chest and pulling at my arms. As a think about it I also hear small sniffs and my shirt is a little wet. I open my eyes but quickly lift my arm to shield them from the light. As I do this I feel a quick movement from the side of me and hear someone running up the stairs. I let my eyes adjust to the light then put my hand down. Suddenly it all clicks and I start to look for Kim. "Kim?" I call walking upstairs. I look around and see nothing. Then I hear sniffs coming from her room. "Kim?" I say walking into her room. I hear sniffs coming from her bathroom; the door's open and light's on. I walk over, look in and see something that brings tears to my eyes and breaks my heart into pieces on the very spot: Kim cutting her wrist with a pocket knife.

* * *

**Thanks for all the support. I know it's short but that's why I decided to through in a shocker and leave you wondering what Jack did. Again thanks for the support. Please review. I'll send chocolate chip and sugar cookies for everyone that reviews (as long as your logged in) but shout outs go to the first 10 people who review. (You don't have to be logged in just leave a name) Bye everyone!**

**Wishing you chaos, panic, and disorder,**

**Tohappyformyowngood!**


	7. I QUIT!

**Hey peoples! Thanks for the reviews! A lot of you were guest and you didn't put a name so I didn't put you on here because I told you to put a name! Not that I'm complaining, I just wish I could give you a shout out! I sent all the cookies like I was supposed to!**

**Shout Outs To: (In order you reviewed)**

**1****st****: Vanessa2799**

**2****nd****: ****Leolivia1128**

**3****rd****: ArtemisandOrion **

**4****th****: happybday12**

**5****th****: Lady L17**

**Thanks you guys and girls!**

**Okay down to business! It's come to my attention that… I HAVE NO FUCKING IDEA WHERE THIS STORY IS GOING!**

**Really I just think I might start a new story cause this was an epic fail. **

**In other words: I QUIT!**

**I know what your think you just started back but really, I should have just let it be.**

**Oh and one last thing!**

**Dear who ever the fuck A is,**

**I don't know who the hell you think you are but I hope your little "Depressing bitch comment" made you feel better. In case you haven't noticed your little ass didn't faze me! The way I see it my story and I are so awesome you couldn't handle it so you thought you'd post a bad comment to mess with me. Well bitch you apparently don't know who the fuck you're dealing with! Did you think I was lying when I said my friends and I are ****BLUE BELTS****?! **

**I'll kick you fucking ass! You think your so big and bad! How about make a fucking accoutnt so I can go off on your ass for real! Or do you have an account and knew what a danger I was so your scary punk ass logged out so I couldn't find you! I hope you know when I find out who the hell you are I'm going to KICK. YOUR. ASS! **

**Oh! And my friend has something she'd like to say to you. **

**ArtemisandOrion- "**_**If you want to be a big bad bitch, you should make a fucking account, then criticize the story.**_

_**You're a scary little bitch and you need to stop**__**acting like a hoe and get off this fucking site. If you don't like the story so much why do you read it!"**_

**Wise words from ArtemisandOrion. I got people on the look out for you bitch! I'm coming after your scary ass!**

**Sorry but that bitch pissed me off! Anyway yeah! I am quitting the story sorry! Maybe you could read one of my friend's stories until I make a new one! Bye everyone!**

**Wishing you chaos, panic, and disorder,**

**Tohappyformyowngood!**


End file.
